Twilight Reversed
by EerieAlice
Summary: What if Stephenie Meyer had written the novel but swapped the genders round? Bella and Edward, obviously. This is my idea of what the novel could look like that way...Why can't us girls be the the mysterious creature for once?
1. First Sight

Hey everyone, I'm back with a new piece of fan fiction for Twilight

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new piece of fan fiction for Twilight. It's like an addiction, hahaha! I don't own it, belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**Basically, this is a theory I've had over a couple of months. What if Stephenie Meyer had written but swapped the genders round in the Twilight series? (For Bella and Edward obviously).**

**When I think about actors, I have Daniel Radcliffe (with glasses) as Benjamin Swan – male version of Bella. And…Marguerite Moreau (Jesse in Queen of The Damned) as the female version of Edward.**

**So I couldn't resist but get my weird brain at work, so I thought I'd write a few chapters of…'what-could-have-been'. :D Tell me what you think; I'd like your opinions on it.**

**Twilight: Reversed**

Chapter One – First Sight

_Chug chug chug…bssstttt! _

My new vehicle made as I drew up into the parking lot of my new high school. I ignored the noises of the back engine spluttering and farting as I parked. I killed the engine and unlocked my door. A few lines of kids stood staring at me; I shut the door as I clambered out. I gave them a deep glare and I shoved my rucksack over my shoulder and walked solemnly away from my red Chevy truck.

It didn't take very long to find the reception of Forks High School. The pretty red headed secretary greeted me with an open smile and she stared at me.

"I'm new here…" I told her.

Her eyes blinked. "Oh yes, what's your name?"

"Benjamin Swan."

She raised her head slightly and she had a ruffle of papers in her hands. "You're the Chief Swan's son, aren't you?"

I nodded, a little embarrassed, and she looked at me as if I was some legendary icon. She blinked again, "Okay, here's your timetable and that's a free pass for your lunch in the cafeteria."

"Thanks," I replied and I waltzed off to my first class, forcing a fake smile upon my stone like expression.

I queued methodically for my lunch in the line and I clasped the free pass in my fingers. Someone nudged me in my side and I nearly threw my lunch over the person in front of me. I cranked my head to see who it was; smiling insanely back at me was Jessica Stanley. She had been dying to know what the 'newbie' of the school looked like, and when she saw me…her smile instantly fell off her face, disappointed. She probably thought that I would be one of those handsome sporty guys, especially if I was the Chief's son.

I gave my pass to the cook and I was whizzed round by her urgency.

"You're coming to sit with me!" she exclaimed and dragged me to her table. Two guys and a girl were already there, she smiled and cleared her voice as if she was about to make an announcement. "Hey guys, this is Ben Swan. Chief Swan's only offspring." They grinned and giggled.

"What's up?" I asked, instantly regretting it because I sounded like some chump trying to act cool. They stared at me, and pressed their lips together to suppress a laugh from breaking out.

"I'm Eric Yorkie," one of the guys stood up and smacked me on the back.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Oh God!" Jessica yelled. I instantly looked down at the other girl, my cola cup had spilled and drained on her, from Eric's heavy pat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the girl and slipped onto the bench beside her.

"It's okay, it happens all the time," she whispered back, shyly.

"You can slap me if you want to."

She laughed and smiled the true and first one I had seen in this place. "I'll think about it."

"It's a funny way to break the ice," the blond spiky haired boy said across from me, this was Mike Newton, Jessica had told me a lot about him.

Soon enough she had gone into her untellable talk and I munched on my burger.

"I'm Angela Weber," the cola covered pretty girl beside me whispered.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. "I'm still sorry about the drink."

She laughed quietly and went back to her studying. I stared around the cafeteria; people looked at me from across and whispered among their little covens, there was one distinctive table that did not take any interest in my existence. The sane ones in this jungle. I looked at them more closely; they seemed different from the other people, more mysterious. They strangely all had pale porcelain skin and very dark eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked, nudging Angela. She looked up and immediately opened her mouth to talk.

"That's the Cullens!" Jessica cut in.

"Oh," I muttered and my eyes flashed up to meet the youngest one. Her eyelids opened and she stared at me intently, she seemed frustrated and annoyed with me. What had I done?

As I watched her, Jessica explained the Cullen family, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and that they all lived together. I swallowed dryly as the youngest member kept staring at me and looked away still feeling her eyes watching me.

"W-which one is the girl with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, and I peeked over to glance at her in a second and back at my table members.

"Oh…" Eric said, and rolled his eyes. "That's Ellen. She's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. She doesn't date. Apparently _none_ of the boys here are good-looking enough for her." He banged his fist on the table; it was apparent to me that she had turned him down. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that my looks would never grab anyone's attention, but she _did_ stare at me.

A few minutes later the Cullens left the table together, a few people opposite them watched them cautiously like me. They were all graceful in their own way, and I noticed the one named Ellen didn't look at me again.

Next I was walking down the corridor with Angela to my Biology class; she clamped her folder to her chest as we talked.

"Have you been wearing glasses for long?" she asked me, shyly. I nodded completely forgetting I was wearing them.

"Ever thought of wearing contacts?" she asked again, not in an insulting way.

"Maybe…but I don't usually like having things in my eyes."

She nodded and we kept walking.

As we entered the class Angela drifted to her seat at the back of the classroom. I instantly recognised Ellen Cullen by her unusual hair, sitting next to the single open seat.

I introduced myself to Mr Banner, the teacher and handed him the slip to sign. He nodded his head at the empty screaming seat, I kept my eyes low and I went to sit by _her._

I sat on the edge of my seat throughout the lesson, she never looked at me. I occasionally would peep over acting as if I was looking at the scenery outside. The tension in her neck was…eye piercing. Her jaw was locked and her eyes fixed focused on Mr Banner talking. She never seemed to relax the position she sat in, bolt upright, and confident. One of her lean hands was crunched together into an angry fist and I could see the tendons flex under her skin.

As the class ended I peeked up as she stood and knew it was a bad idea. She was glaring down at me and her eyes were full of disgust. The song played in my mind at that moment, _Alice's Cooper's Poison. _She sauntered past me, "_You're cruel device, you're blood like ice. One look, could kill, my pain, your thrill_." It played over and over again in a rapid loop, and it never stopped even when the bell rang for school to finish.

I trudged back to the offices to hand in my slips. I opened the door and I was welcomed by the angry words of Ellen Cullen having a go at the secretary, I listened intently. She was trying to trade her place in Biology to another slot.

"Never mind, then," she said, her voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Her tone was sarcastic and venomous, she turned and shot a cold glance at me and walked past me. Eric Yorkie was indeed right, 'gorgeous' she was…but to me there was _something_ more than that. Though also, she was partly…creepy.

I trudged out into the parking lot, swinging my keys in my fingers and walked to my truck. I placed my rucksack on the red rusty bonnet and put loose papers away. I stared back at the school and watched a line of boys stare at Ellen Cullen walking out with her family. Her hair was long and it cascaded down her back, it was unusual and pretty as it went well with her long black coat that gripped tight to her. I heard her say goodbye to the others, and walked over to her car…a silver Volvo. I whistled under my breath, she was just as beautiful as the car. But in confession, she beat the car by miles. She brought the keys out from her bag and swung the door open.

Her eyes twitched to my face, and she leaned her arm on the top of the Volvo. Threatening me. I coughed lightly getting the message and turned to fasten up my rucksack. I shut the door to my truck and put the keys in the ignition, I looked up to wipe my wind screen and she was _still_ staring at me. She was in the car, and had her hand on the steering wheel. Her dark eyes were full of hate.

A deep growl came from her exhaust and she put the car forward. I watched her glare at me as she turned the corner to exit the school, and my mouth drooped with confusion. What the _hell_ had I done?

The rest of the Cullens followed her in their glitzy cars; I waited…so the car park was nearly empty. I drove out quietly keeping my eyes on the road, as my mind danced with numerous questions whilst I drove back to Charlie's house.


	2. Open Book and Phenomenon

I don't own Twilight; it belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer

**I don't own Twilight; it belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**Basically, this is a theory I've had over a couple of months. What id Meyer had written but the swapped the genders round in the Twilight series? For Bella and Edward, obviously. **

**I made a video on YouTube on this theory a while ago, but my account got closed. I won't be uploading it again, as that was the cause for my account's deletion. **

**Okay I had to consume two chapters, and I haven't put everything, so I hope you enjoy it. ******

**At FIRST when I place a face for the character, I chose Daniel Radcliffe as 'Benjamin'-male version of Bella. NOW, it's transformed into Robert Pattinson (with the lovely geekyness in The Bad Mother's Handbook). :P**

Chapter Two – Open Book and Phenomenon 

As I thought the days couldn't get any worse…they did. I felt like a complete doofis in the cafeteria, people had heard about my story in Gym. Hockey was never a sport I liked playing, so when we played a full game I would run around, to make sure I didn't get the ball or whatever it was called. After we ha finished I was busy unlacing my trainers when Eric asked for the stick, I swung it round and it hit him in the face.

So hard…he fell off his feet. I lost count how many times I apologised to him, but he said he would "get his own back somehow." So that's two, Angela drenched in coke and Eric with a stick up his nose.

Well done Benjamin…

The day darkened when Ellen Cullen did not show up in Biology, she hadn't been in school at all. So I began to worry, was it me? The glare she gave me the day before? What was locked inside that beautiful weird head of hers?

It worried me so much that my dreams were filled with animalistic like growls and shuddering lightning…something just wasn't right.

I pulled into the car park, opposite the main entrance. My ears exploded by the running exhaust and then I saw it….the shiny new Volvo. She lurched out of her car, with her dazzling long red brown hair down her back. Alice and Jasper got out too. She locked the door and caught sight of me standing useless by my truck. The glare appeared on her porcelain face and she slammed her car door, emphasising the _slam_. Ellen turned sharply and disappeared into the school.

Gym passed with a wink and I sat still at lunch. I kept my head down, munching my food like a moron…but, I could feel her watching me from across, her eyes burning into the side of my skull.

"Ben?" Jessica giggled.

"Uh huh?" I muffled eating.

"Ellen Cullen is staring at you."

I coughed. "Is she annoyed?"

"No. Why would she be?"

"I don't think she likes me, well…she_ loathes_ me, that's the better definition."

She sniffed, bored. "The Cullens' don't like anyone."

I kept my head down, though that persistent burning feeling still remained.

I was the first one into Biology and I sat by the empty table, I cleaned my glasses as the class filed in.

"Hello," said a quiet voice.

My eyes widened and I nearly busted them. I cranked my head slowly upwards and placed my glasses on my nose and pushed them up. I squinted a few times. She smiled at me…something I promised and wished in my dreams would occur:

"My name is Ellen Cullen. I didn't have the time to introduce myself. You must be Benjamin Swan."

"Y-y-yeah, that's me," I smiled. You know you sound like a complete retard, my inner conscience whispered. "H-h-how do you know my name?"

She drew her chair up and fluidly sat down, but she kept her careful eyes on me always. "Everyone knows your name; you've been the forceful talk of Forks."

"Oh…right," that's all I could manage.

Mr Banner set us to work straight away, a task with microscopes. Ellen told me to scoot nearer her; I did…my hands shaking all the way. As we went along, Ellen watched me. She laughed as my classes would fall down my nose as I stared down the microscopes, I guess…everyone did.

The class finished and I noticed the distinctive speck in her eyes…liquid eyes, her eyes were gold!

"D-d-do you…-do you wear contacts?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh…you're eyes seem different."

She shrugged and waltzed out of the class, her auburn hair swaying against her back.

I whistled cheerily and singing to _Alice Cooper_ on my Ipod. Actually happy, that at least something positive happened. Ellen Cullen had spoken to me, and she wasn't angry with me. Snow was falling, but I hadn't noticed until I got to my trunk. I leant on the bonnet and stuffed extra heavy class papers into my rucksack. I absorbed the atmosphere as I did, and noticed her standing four cars away. Her face frozen in horror, it stuck out from the line of the faces behind her, also shocked.

A screeching sound caught my attention and a dark blue van skidded uncontrollably…towards _me_.

It slammed against my truck light; I didn't even have time to close my eyes. The shattering crunch folded against the truck bed and something hit me. My head cracked against something hard and then…a cold clasped me to the pavement ground.

Something was about to collide with again, when two lean pale hands shot out protectively in front of me. The dark blue van shuddered to a halt right before me…it had a _hand print_ punched into the metal work.

What the _hell_ had just _happened_?

"Benjamin? Are you alright?" Ellen Cullen's delicate calm voice asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Ouch…ow, ow…ouch!" I cussed as the pain seared through my head.

"You hit your head pretty hard."

My eyes skimmed to her _holding_ me down, and I stared back at the hand trace on the van door.

"What the…? How did you get here so fast? And why is there a hand on the van?"

Ellen's face turned away to the van, her eyes light up in alarm and she didn't utter anything.

"I was standing by you, Ben."

"No you weren't, you were by _your_ car!"

She stuttered a panic. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."

I stared at her in shock and she watched me, her eyes widening. Mr Vanner and Coach Clapp broke our staring contest and shifted me from her arms. They latched a full neck brace on my neck. I could have died form humiliation if the hadn't ran me into the school, the ambulance arrived soon after.

Charlie arrived in a flash, and I had to persuade him to calm down. They had x-rayed my head. I lay on the bed, my blurry eyesight grew hazy. I noticed jet blonde hair and soft cool fingers examined my scalp, it was Dr Cullen, Ellen's adopted father.

He had strange cold porcelain skin too and he spoke in a light musical harmonious voice. I saw a speck of auburn hair peep her head around the door, her arms clasped behind her back…holding something.

"Do you want to stay?" Dr Cullen asked.

"No! No!" I said and I got off the bed.

"You were extremely lucky Benjamin…"

"Lucky enough you're daughter was standing next to me."

He gleamed a sparkly smile. "Oh, yes, well…" he agreed, and then it melted off his face. That puzzled me.

"I want to speak to you," I hissed to Ellen who stared from behind the door.

"In you come Ellen," Dr Cullen said. "I'll leave you two."

He walked closely by Ellen and shot a glare at her, she noticed his expression and she walked towards me.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at what she was concealing.

She slowly brought them out and placed them on the bed. "It's your glasses, Tyler shattered them."

My jaws clenched. "Oh well…"

"I'll buy you a new pair."

"No, it's okay."

"I insist Benjamin."

"Ssshhh," I said furiously.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, her eyes piercingly cold.

"You owe me an explanation." My eyes were hard.

"I saved your life—I don't _owe_ you anything."

I didn't move my expression.

"Ben…you hit you're head, you don't know what you're talking about."

"There's nothing wrong with my head! I saw that you did!" I hissed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, casually. "What do you _think _happened?" She snapped.

My mouth let rip. "There was no way in hell that you were near me….Tyler didn't see you. You're hands left dents in the side of his van, you didn't get hurt at all, and the van could have smashed my legs and…and…you were _holding_ it up!"

She sniggered. "You think I lifted a van off you?"

I nodded.

"Nobody will believe that, you know."

I said my words slow. "I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Then _why _does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted through tight lips. "I don't like to lie, so there had _better_ be a good reason why I'm doing it!" I pointed at her, a slight threat.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" she asked, calmly.

I stared at her.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

She breathed out. "In that case…" she turned swiftly away. "I hope you _enjoy_ your disappointment." She walked confidently out of the room, she didn't even look back!

I wanted to rip my hair out, "I don't know why you even bothered!" I shouted angrily. I couldn't explain my outburst; just all of the adrenaline pumped up to _that_ moment…and exploded.

I had some confirmation to Ellen's defensive behaviour, but I was so torn up into I hardly noticed that Charlie was there.

When we got home, I slept early. I was totally consumed by Ellen, obsessed and questioning her. I took those Tylenol like Dr Cullen said and I drifted off to sleep.

That first bight, I dreamed…of Ellen Cullen.


End file.
